Tropeços no Caminho
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Palavras, não importa por quem sejam ditas, tem o poder de transformar nossa vida e nos impactar para sempre, seja para o bem ou para o mal.
1. Chapter 1

Numa fria manhã em Londres, Sherlock havia acordado mais cedo que sua esposa Molly. Havia 3 meses que eles haviam se casado. Tudo ainda era tão novo pra ele. Se acostumar a ter uma companheira, alguém que ele prometeu cuida para sempre. Era um desafio, mas um desafio prazeroso. Ele pensava meticulosamente em como agrada-la. Ele estava fazendo café e ainda não havia sinal de que Molly acordara.

Sherlock se sentou e abriu o laptop, uma xícara de café na sua mão. Ele checava seus e-mails e o blog Ciência da Dedução. Ele também deu uma olhada no blog de John. Não havia nada novo nele, o que fazia sentido, já que ele não era mais seu companheiro de aventuras. Então algo despertou Sherlock de seus pensamentos. Em um site de notícias locais, havia uma noticia que chamou sua atenção por conter seu nome na manchete.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES CASADO:AMOR VERDADEIRO OU ESTRATÉGIA DE MARKETING?"

Por esse título, Sherlock deduziu que se tratava de uma matéria sensacionalista, algo feito só pra provocar e chamar atenção de uma forma tola e imbecil. Mesmo assim, devido a uma certa curiosidade, os olhos do detetive correram pela notícia. Havia pequenos, leves insultos a Molly aqui e ali, salientando uma ideia geral de que ela era uma ingênua ludibriada pelo interesseiro detetive. Ele só fez um som de indignação e tomou um gole de café, irritado.

Sherlock então ouviu uma risada conhecida, doce, baixa e gentil. Lá estava Molly acordada o observando com um olhar brilhante.

-Mal amanheceu e você já está mal humorado? – ela brincou e se aproximou dele, beijando sua bochecha.

-Bom dia minha querida – Sherlock deu um pequeno sorriso – não é nada, mesmo. Na verdade eu acordei muito bem disposto, o café já está pronto.

-Ah sim obrigada – Molly agradeceu sentando-se a mesa e Sherlock se juntou a ela – encontrou algo interessante hoje? Algum caso?

-Acho que sim mas é um nível 6 – ele respondeu.

-Tem certeza de que não se tornaria um 7 se saísse para investigar? – ela instigou.

-Hã tenho quase tudo resolvido já, mas talvez tenha que sair para averiguar um detalhe – Sherlock disse, com um pequeno tom de irritação em sua voz.

-Tudo bem, espere por mim antes de ir, pode ser? – Molly sorriu mas havia captado algo incomodando seu marido – o que foi que aconteceu? Me conte, eu sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando.

-Molly é uma bobagem – ele disse com desdém – não merece sua atenção. Não vou incomodá-la com isso.

-Se é algo tão idiota, me conta, eu nem vou ligar – ela insistiu com um olhar pedante.

-Eu vi um tabloide idiota sem querer – Sherlock bufou antes de responder – dizia que eu tinha te convencido a casar comigo como estratégia de marketing.

-Ora que coisa mais tola – Molly balançou a cabeça – não deveria deixar isso te abalar porque você sabe da verdade.

-Eu sei Molls – ele sorriu – só é estressante ver uma coisa dessas na primeira hora do dia.

Aquele foi o primeiro contato que o sr. e a sra. Holmes tiveram com a notícia daquele tipo. Os anos foram passando e, aqui e ali, geralmente sem querer ou por acaso, Sherlock e Molly se deparavam com comentários midiáticos negativos sobre eles. Mas, havia os que acreditavam muito no casamento deles, e aproveitavam essa vantagem contra o detetive. Molly tinha sofrido ameaças e sido sequestrada uma vez, até. Porém nada abalava a patologista. Mesmo que aparentasse ser uma mulher inocente e ingênua (como diziam os sites), mas ela era forte e determinada. O coração pulsante do 221B de Baker Street, a sabedoria viva que mantinha seu lar equilibrado. Nada e ninguém a separaria de Sherlock.

Já ele, reagia de forma típica à sua personalidade. Rebatia, esquecia, deletava, ignorava. Isso até Molly sofrer duras criticas nessas notícias. Uma vez um cliente debochou da sra. Holmes lembrando-se de uma artigo que tinha lido. Sherlock o mandou sair aos berros. O rapaz fez isso, assustado. Mas toda vez que ele se deparava com uma crítica idiota a ele e sua esposa, a fúria tomava conta dele. Algumas vezes, o atrapalhava até de se concentrar em seu palácio mental. Até que esse incômodo se tornou frequente. Molly percebeu o motivo de ele estar irritado quando ficava assim e, além disso, viu que não deveria instiga-lo a contar. Deveria mostrar a ele o caminho para esquecer essas maldades tolas.


	2. Chapter 2

E então a maior surpresa veio. 2 meses depois de completarem 6 anos de casamento descobriram que Molly estava grávida. Sherlock Holmes seria pai. Uma criança alegraria o 221B. Os amigos dos Holmes vibraram e se alegraram por eles. John, mesmo de Lawrence, derramou lágrimas de felicidade por seu melhor amigo.

Contudo, a notícia vazou de seu meio familiar. O maior jornal da região destacou um lugar na primeira página para contar ao mundo que Sherlock e Molly Holmes teriam um filho. Estava lá, logo pela manhã, no jornal que Sherlock lia diariamente. Inevitavelmente, ele abriu abruptamente o jornal e passou as páginas rapidamente. Ele leu o artigo inteiro. Resumindo tudo, a ideia principal era "porque Sherlock Holmes insistia numa mentira tão óbvia, inventando um bebê imaginário, buscando comover o público, mas com que objetivo?". Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Ofender alguém que Sherlock amava tanto e nem tinha nascido havia sido o golpe mais cruel. Ele andou de um lado pro outro pela sala, resistindo a vontade de pegar sua arma.

-O que foi que aconteceu? – Molly exigiu – e não me venha com desculpas Sherlock Holmes!

Ele respirou fundo pressionando os lábios. Suas mãos pousaram delicadamente nos ombros dela.

-Molly – ele suspirou de novo – eu li um artigo no Regent Park Post que dizia que... o nosso filho é mais uma farsa. É mais uma das minhas tentativas de comover o público, fazer acharem que eu sou um pai de família exemplar... como se isso fosse algo impossível para Sherlock Holmes.

-Sherlock – ela disse suavemente – já lhe disse pra ignorar, que você deveria se concentrar no que é verdade, em nós.

-Isso me atinge Molly! – ele disse alto, revoltado – eu não queria me importar, queria esquecer, mas isso me atinge profundamente. Falem o que quiser de mim, mas não da minha esposa ou do meu filho que ainda nem nasceu.

Molly observou o rosto de Sherlock com compaixão, sentindo o mesmo que ele. Ela o abraçou apertado, repentinamente.

-Eu sei que é difícil – ela disse com a cabeça encostada em seu peito – isso me deixa muito triste também. Mas não guarde essa tristeza pra você. Me conte quando isso te incomodar porque eu sei quando esconde as coisas de mim. E por favor, se concentro no bebê que está vindo aí, eu preciso de você para cuidar do nosso filho. Fica comigo, Sherlock.

-É injusto o que estão fazendo = ele olhou pra ela – é nessas horas que eu não vejo razão para ter compaixão.

Molly o olhou estranhada e logo depois só suspirou.

-Eu sinto muito – Sherlock se desculpou – sei que alguns merecem compaixão. É que... você é maravilhosa, não merece ouvir tudo isso, não merece ser insultada.

As lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos contra sua vontade.

-Está tudo bem chorar – ela disse lhe dando outro abraço – está tudo bem ser humano Sherlock. Vamos passar por isso juntos.

Ele conseguiu olhar para ela de volta e sorriu, grato por toda bondade que Molly demonstrava quando ele mais precisava.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Molly chegou aos 6 meses de gestação, Sherlock combinou com ela que ela ficaria em casa e não o acompanharia mais nas investigações, para segurança dela e do bebê. À essa altura, eles já tinham descoberto que teriam uma menina. Ainda não tinham decidido um nome, mas tinham começado a pensar.

Um dia quando Sherlock voltava de uma investigação, passou caminhando em frente uma loja. Enquanto caminhava, pensamentos ruins sobre as mídias negativas perturbavam sua mente, e então ele se esforçava para se lembrar da sua filha. A possibilidade de cuidar de alguém, ensinar os caminhos da vida era apavorante mas ao mesmo tempo, um feliz desafio. Foi então que ele reparou em algo na loja, que chamou muito sua atenção. Um vestidinho com umas abelhas estampadas, a saia listrada com amarelo e preto. Era tão fofo, que fez até Sherlock Holmes sorrir. Seu fascínio por abelhas tinha contribuído para isso, é claro. Ele decidiu compra-lo. Seu primeiro presente para sua filha. A atendente achou seu rosto familiar.

-O senhor não me é estranho – disse ela – já nos conhecemos antes?

-Eu nunca a vi até agora – respondeu ele tentando não ser antipático.

E assim ele saiu, continuando seu caminho de volta pra casa.

-Molly? – ele chamou subindo as escadas – eu cheguei.

O cheiro de biscoitos recém assados enchia o lugar.

-Oi – Molly beijou a bochecha do marido – acabei de assar uns biscoitos. Sente e aproveite.

-Eu vou sim – ele sorriu – mas antes preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

Ele abriu a caixa e viu o deleite no rosto de sua esposa ao contemplar o vestido,

-Sherlock – Molly arfou maravilhada – é tão lindo! Foi você que escolheu?

-Foi – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha brincando – duvida da minha capacidade de escolher roupas pra minha filha?

-Não – a sra. Holmes riu – é que... é muito atenciosos e gentil da sua parte. Muito obrigada.

-Nossa filha agradece Molls – Sherlock sorriu, feliz com aquele momento.

-Nossa filha... – ela replicou pensativa – temos que escolher um nome logo!

-Hum... – ele murmurou enquanto mastigava um biscoito – você escolhe três nomes. Eu decido um dos três. Simples assim.

-Não é assim que funciona – ela o repreendeu ainda rindo – podemos os dois escolher juntos três nomes. E depois, também decidimos entre um deles. Certo?

-Certo – ele revirou os olhos e sorriu de novo.

Depois de um debate caloroso, o sr. e a sra. Holmes chegaram ao consenso de Marie, Charlotte e Emily. E no fundo, Sherlock deixou que sua esposa escolhesse os nomes mesmo. É claro que Molly notou, mas acabou deixando.

-Muito bem – disse ela em resumo – eu gosto de Marie.

-Muito francês – Sherlock opinou – e muito comum.

-O senhor não gostou desse, né? – Molly fez uma careta – tá e Charlotte?

-Muito chique, quase da realeza, Mycroft vai gostar então não – Sherlock rebateu outra vez – além disso parece com meu nome, vão achar que estou usando minha filha pra expressar meu ego.

-Ainda bem que pensa assim – Molly disse, no que seu marido fez uma expressão como que perguntando o motivo – senão iria chamar nossa filha Sherlock, já que Sherlock é um nome de menina.

-Como você sabe disso? – ele estava genuinamente surpreso.

-John me contou uma vez – ela riu.

-Minha opinião sobre Emily é que acho que é o nome mais adequado – ele cortou o assunto – é simples, tem um certo charme e não é difícil de entender e Emily Holmes soa muito bem.

-Tem razão – Molly concordou – eu queria que você escolhesse o segundo nome.

-Eu? Mas não é justo, eu escolhi o nome dela agora você escolhe o segundo nome – Sherlock lhe respondeu um tanto surpreso.

-Disse o homem que queria fazer a escolha final – Molly cruzou os braços – Já sei, vou escolher o nome que você gostaria de escolher.

-Tente me agradar – disse ele em tom de desafio.

-Você sabe que consigo – ela sorriu vitoriosa – certo, que tal Joahna?

-Johana? – Sherlock disse pensativo – por causa do John? Como uma homenagem a ele?

-Exatamente – sua esposa sorriu – ele merece uma homenagem.

-Por que faríamos isso? – Sherlock fez uma careta – Isso é sentimental demais.

-Eu sei que você gostou da ideia – ela disse em tom de repreensão - não tente me enganar Sherlock Holmes. John é seu melhor amigo. Vocês passaram muitas coisas juntos. Ele vai ficar muito feliz.

-Tá bem, não nego – ele ergueu as mãos derrotado – eu ainda acho que é sentimental, mas é por uma boa razão.

-Então é isso – Molly sorriu mais uma vez muito satisfeita – nossa filha vai se chamar Emily Johana Hooper Holmes.

-É perfeito – Sherlock concordou enquanto acariciava a barriga da esposa – sua mãe tem bom gosto Emily.

Molly riu conforme Emily se mexia, o que fez ela ganhar um beijo de Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, já ao cair da noite, Sherlock procurava por mais clientes enquanto Molly assistia ao noticiário da televisão. E foi aí que o monstro da mídia atacou de novo, bem onde nem Sherlock Holmes esperava encontrar.

-E agora vamos as fofocas da semana – outra apresentadora que não era o âncora anunciou – o famoso detetive amador Sherlock Holmes foi visto com sua esposa saindo do St. Barts. Tudo indica que a sra. Holmes está grávida. Isso mesmo, o detetive logo terá um herdeiro. Mas será? Até hoje acho isso patético e sinceramente eu acho que ele paga a moça pra fingir ser sua esposa dele e a barriga dela é falsa. Bom a próxima...

Molly trocou de canal sem hesitar. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Só o barulho da televisão enchia o apartamento. É claro que o comentário da apresentadora da outra emissora tinha a abalado, mas ela estava determinada a não deixar que a maldade dos outros estragasse a sua felicidade. Afinal, ela sabia da verdade que esses idiotas da mídia nem se davam ao trabalho de conhecer.

Foi então que o pesadelo começou. Sherlock se levantou abruptamente, deu um beijo na bochecha da esposa, desceu as escadas rapidamente e pôs seu casaco quando chegou à porta. Molly só teve tempo de perguntar onde ele iria, ela nem conseguiu se levantar.

Imediatamente Molly tentou ligar para ele. Chamou por muito tempo e nada. Então ela decidiu mandar mensagens. A primeira perguntava educadamente e preocupada onde Sherlock estava. A segunda foi mais enérgica. A terceira foi assim: "Sherlock Holmes sou sua esposa esperando sua filha e tenho o direito de saber onde você foi!".

Mas nem isso foi o bastante para que ele respondesse. Ela então se acalmou e aceitou a situação. Seu marido precisava de um tempo para ele, ter seu próprio espaço para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Molly não conseguiu dormir. Tentou não pensar no pior, mas nada a impedia de fazer isso. Começou a pensar na possibilidade de que ele havia encontrado um caso tão turbulento que não havia tempo ou segurança para avisá-la. Não seria a primeira vez que isso acontecia.


	5. Chapter 5

Na manhã seguinte Molly perguntou à sra. Hudson se havia visto Sherlock na noite passada.

-Eu o vi sair na pressa de sempre – respondeu a senhoria dos Holmes – ele pediu que eu cuidasse de você.

-Ele não disse onde ia? – perguntou Molly sem conter o desespero.

-Não me disse – a sra. Hudson franziu o cenho – o que foi Molly?

-Eu não sei o que há com ele – respondeu a sra. Holmes – mas eu vou.

Ela terminou seu café da manhã disposta a encontrar seu marido. Discou para o número que Sherlock detestava e ela mesma hesitava ligar, mas não deixava de ligar quando mais precisava.

-Anthea? Eu preciso falar com Mycroft – pediu a cunhada do governo britânico em pessoa – é Molly Holmes e é urgente.

-O que houve Molly? – ouviu-se Mycroft do outro lado da linha.

-Acho que Sherlock teve uma recaída – ela respondeu com pesar.

-Eu lembro de você ter mencionado mídias negativas sobre vocês o deixarem abalado – ele respondeu – deve ter acontecido. Ele saiu sem falar nada não é mesmo?

-Sim e não responde minhas ligações – Molly disse.

-Vou mandar alguém atrás dele – Mycroft a respondeu – não saia daí. Vai ficar tudo bem.

O cunhado de Molly desligou depois de um tenso momento de silêncio. Ela não o obedeceria, sabia que o procedimento padrão de Mycroft seria enviar um carro atrás de seu irmão e um estranho o obrigaria a sair e acompanha-lo. Não era de brutalidade que seu marido precisava naquele momento. Molly ficou em casa como seu cunhado havia ordenado, mas não por muito tempo. Quando um carro com o motorista chegou em frente ao 221b da Baker Street, ela obrigou e se esforçou ao máximo que o homem descesse do carro e a deixasse dirigir. Ela tirou vantagem do sobrenome Holmes que usava.

-Não importa o que Mycroft disse eu também sou uma Holmes! – disse ela ao motorista com toda raiva que tinha.

O homem assustado, se viu obrigado a entregar o carro para ela. Molly então dirigiu até onde achava que Sherlock estava. Era triste ver tantos jovens em situações lamentáveis. Ela não o encontrou no lugar de sempre. Então procurou em tantos outros prováveis lugares. Foi assim que Molly passou o dia, até o começo do entardecer.

Então lembrou de um lugar que ainda não tinha pensado. O canto mais isolado de Sherlock. Onde ele ia com a desculpa de desligar-se completamente do mundo para pensar em casos mais difíceis. E ele ia para lá somente de madrugada. Embaixo de Waterloo. Molly reconheceu a figura de seu marido. Ele estava tremendo, seu famoso casaco estava sujo e lhe servia como cobertor. Ele estava mais pálido que no dia anterior. Seu estado era degradante, o que deixava Molly mais preocupada ainda. Ela se aproximou, segurando o rosto dele. Seu cheiro era quase insuportável.

-Sherlock – Molly chamou alto o bastante para que ele ouvisse, mas não havia raiva em sua voz, somente mágoa.

-Você não deveria estar aqui... – ele murmurou de forma que quase não dava para entender.

-Fique quieto – sua esposa pediu – vamos para casa.

Ela o ajudou a se levantar e os dois caminharam cambaleando até o carro. Sherlock pôs sua mente temporariamente danificada para funcionar durante o caminho.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock percebeu o quanto Molly estava chateada e já esperava receber um grande sermão. Mas ela não dizia nada. Seu silêncio apenas doía. Então eles chegaram parando em frente ao 221B. Sherlock não ousou descer antes que Molly saísse. Ela debruçou-se no volante, respirando pesadamente, pensando no que iria dizer.

-O que é suficiente pra você? – ela se virou para ele, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e magoados – quantas vezes eu disse que se algo o incomodava poderia me contar. Por que fugir? Por que eu não sou suficiente pra que você pare de se preocupar com essas tolices? O que você quer Sherlock? Será que eu e Emily não somos nada, não contribuímos para a sua felicidade? Me responde Sherlock!

O grito que Molly deu na sua última frase o despertou completamente.

-Você é dedicada – ele balbuciou – esforçada, gentil, nobre. Não merece ouvir as lamurias de um homem quebrado que dá mais ouvidos a bobagens que as necessidades de sua esposa e filha. Eu sei que errei Molly, mas você não merece eu lamentando.

-Então era isso? – ela se voltou para ele devagar – ah Sherlock... seis anos de casamento não lhe ensinaram nada? É pra isso que eu estou aqui. Eu fiz uma promessa, que cuidaria de você em todos os dias de sua vida. Ouvir seus problemas, por mais tolos e incômodos que sejam, faz parte dessa promessa. Eu sou sua esposa e você sempre pode contar comigo.

-Perdão Molly – Sherlock soluçou – eu... da mesma forma que você se preocupa comigo, eu acho que estava me preocupando com você. Poupando você. Mas eu só piorei as coisas. Eu sei que vocês são a coisa mais importante da minha vida e eu não quero decepcioná-las nunca mais.

Molly o observou um instante e então o abraçou, aceitando seu pedido de desculpas. Ele chorou e ela chorou por ele. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo.


	7. Chapter 7

A rotina dos Holmes da Baker St. voltou ao normal. Sherlock resolvia casos para clientes e a Scotland Yard. À noite, ele fazia companhia a Molly, sem assistir televisão, apenas se preparando para serem pais, conversando com Emily e sentindo ela interagir com eles.

Então chegou o grande dia. Emily nasceu na primavera, em Barts. Quando Sherlock a pegou em seus braços pela primeira vez, ele sentiu, pela primeira vez, que sua vida começava a se completar. Como se seus buracos abertos se fechassem. Ele estranhou irem pra casa sem muito alvoroço. Nenhum repórter, câmera e representante da imprensa os esperando nem atrás deles. Os Holmes entraram em sua casa e exatamente duas horas e quarenta e três minutos depois, houve uma batida na porta. Sherlock atendeu e foi bombardeado por flashes e enérgicos "Sr. Holmes".

-Sr. Holmes – um dos repórteres conseguiu chamar sua atenção – como se sente sendo pai? Pode nos mostrar sua filha?

-Essa menina é mesmo sua filha? – disse uma repórter.

Sherlock fechou sua expressão. Naquele momento ele decidiu fazer o que estava a seu alcance para por um fim a todos os rumores maldosos. Ele fez um gesto para que Molly se aproximasse. Emily estava no colo dela.

-Essa é minha esposa Molly e minha filha Emily – Sherlock disse em alto e bom som para que todos em sua porta o ouvissem – Eu posso parecer clichê, mas eu declaro a vocês com toda sinceridade que me casei com Molly por amor. Demorou para que eu percebesse que a amava mas eu tive sorte. Ela aceitou se casar comigo mesmo com todos os meus defeitos. E Emily é nossa filha, a parte mais preciosa da minha vida que agora eu descobri o quanto me fazia falta. Quando acharem que minha família é uma fachada, lembre-se desse momento. Eu as amo de verdade. Tenham um bom dia.

Os Holmes posaram para algumas fotos tempo suficiente para que os mais rápidos capturassem o momento. Sherlock abraçou sua família de forma protetora, e se colocando na frente dela como um escudo. Fechou a porta com força na cara da imprensa.


	8. Chapter 8

Depois de um tempo, Molly sugeriu que eles passassem uns dias na casa do sr. e da sra. Holmes. Sherlock não quis ir no início, dando a desculpa que não teria nada lá além de tédio e ele não estaria disponível. Então no final das contas ele decidiu ir.

Por um instante, Sherlock levou Emily para o quintal de seus pais. A bebezinha começou a rir das flores que balançavam ao vento, o que automaticamente fez seu pai rir também. A aproximação de Molly chamou a atenção deles.

-Oi vocês estão aí! – ela disse sorrindo para cada um – meu amor, tem algo que eu queria te mostrar.

-O que foi Molly? – ele perguntou enquanto passava Emily para ela.

-Lembra do pessoal da Caixa Vazia? – sua esposa falou – um dos garotos me mandou um texto de estudo deles e achei que você gostaria de ler.

-Tem certeza – Sherlock estranhou – esse garoto não pode ter elaborado algo tão importante ou bem feito assim.

-Quer só dar uma olhada, William? – ela revirou os olhos – dê uma chance ao rapaz. Eu mesma li e tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

-Está bem – ele tomou o celular dela e pôs-se a ler o texto, ou melhor, uma simples e medíocre postagem de blog ao seu ver.

 _"Sherlolly é real por Henry Wastingly_

 _Ao longo de nossa vidas, para nos formarmos em quem somos tomamos como modelo pessoas que admiramos. Esses modelos não são perfeitos, pelo contrário, tem muitos defeitos, mas os defeitos e sua luta por superá-los é o que faz a nossa admiração desse modelos._

 _Talvez todos nós tenhamos dúvidas de nós mesmos e se um dia encontraremos o amor verdadeiro. Não me refiro a filmes românticos ou contos de fadas. Me refiro a pessoas tão comuns quanto eu e você e que são brilhantes em algo específico. Tomo como exemplo Sherlock e Molly Holmes. Eles podem parecer indivíduos estranhos com suas manias peculiares, seres imperfeitos incapazes de se completar, Muitos o acham um insensível e muitos a acham frágil. Ela o torna capaz de expressar seus sentimentos reprimidos. Ele a faz ver seu verdadeiro valor. Para muitos eles são incompatíveis, mas para mim se encaixam perfeitamente. E por isso Sherlolly (Sherlock + Molly) é real e sempre será._

 _Do seu amigo Henry"_

Sherlock terminou de ler e sorriu para sua esposa. Seus olhos expressavam toda a emoção que sentia no momento.

-Eu não teria dito de forma melhor – ele a abraçou de uma maneira que não queria larga-la nunca mais – eu te amo Molly Holmes.

-Eu também te amo – ela respondeu o afagando.

Durante as semanas que se seguiram, o singelo post de Henry foi ganhando atenção até tornar-se uma hashtag, #sherlollyisreal.

A tendência da internet salvou Sherlock e sua família, que na verdade, foi mais uma expressão do amor que unia Sherlock, Molly e Emily Holmes.


End file.
